


A few four-liners.

by ladykardasi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: This is just a few ficlets that are made up of four lines each. Ranging from G to R rated.





	A few four-liners.

Women!  
ladykardasi  
PG

“Spike, wake up!”   
“Wha’?”   
“You weren’t breathing.”   
__________________________________________________________________  
Naughty Spike  
ladykardasi  
R

“What are you doing?”  
“None of your soddin' business, Slayer.”  
“You’re in my bed. I’m making it my busi.... Oooh, Spike!”   
_______________________________________________________________

Surprise!  
by ladykardasi  
R

“She’d never do that with Spike,” Willow said.   
“No?” Dawn grinned. “Wanna bet?”  
Dawn pushes door to Buffy’s bedroom open.   
“Bloody hell! Don’t you people ever knock?”  
________________________________________________________

Happy to see me?  
ladykardasi  
R

”Spike, what is that?”  
“If you don’t know that, luv, I’m gettin’ worried.”  
“Does it mean you’re happy to see me?”  
“No, it means I’ve got a bloody stake in my pocket ... what d’you think?”   
________________________________________________________________________

ladykardasi  
NC17

“Oh, yes, Slayer. Oh, that’s so good! I’m gonna... oooh!!”  
“Ouch. Damn it, Spike!”   
”What, what did I do?”  
“Owww, that hurts! My eye! You gotta watch where you aim that stuff!”


End file.
